The claimed invention relates to computer aided technologies (CAx) such as computer aided design, engineering, analysis, and manufacture in general; and apparatus, systems, means, and methods for collaborative CAx editing in particular.
Large design and engineering projects require coordination of the efforts of many designers or engineers. Designers and engineers may have various CAx tools that they have experience with, have been trained to use, or simply prefer. Existing CAx data may have been created using still other CAx tools. Each of these CAx tools may have incompatible file formats. In particular, existing CAx systems, are not well-suited to collaborative design and editing of 2D manufacturing drawings.